The present invention relates generally to the field of engine cooling, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for cooling an engine prior to performing maintenance services on the engine.
Vehicle engines are known to generate a significant amount of heat during operation. Excess heat is dissipated to the environment during operation by means of a cooling system. During normal operations, the temperature of an engine may be maintained at a predetermined elevated temperature in order to promote the proper operation of the engine. For example, a diesel locomotive engine may be maintained at a normal operating temperature that is close to the boiling temperature of water. The portions of such an engine that are in contact with combustion gasses may actually operate at temperatures significantly above the boiling temperature of water. It may be appreciated that the total amount of heat energy stored in such a large engine is extremely large. When preparing such an engine for routine maintenance services, it is necessary to reduce the temperature of the engine to near ambient levels in order to protect the maintenance personnel from injury. A period of 8-12 hours may be necessary for a large diesel locomotive engine to cool to ambient conditions due to its large mass and the relatively high operating temperatures that exist when the engine is shut down. Because turnaround time is an important criteria for a repair facility for locomotives or other vehicles employing such large engines, such an extended delay is undesirable and costly.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,656,973 issued on Apr. 14, 1987, to Mark C. Endres, teaches a method and apparatus for cooling an engine that has been operated at a temperature on the high side of the allowable operating temperature range. The Endres patent recognizes that the engine bearings may become overheated when the engine is shut down at a higher than normal operating temperature. Endres teaches a method and apparatus for ensuring that the engine is kept running until the engine cooling system has reduced the temperature to a predetermined acceptable range. However, Endres does not address the problem of the extended cooling period necessary for an engine to cool to ambient conditions after being shut down from normal or overheated operating temperatures.